You're Mine as I'm Yours
by fallenstarrs
Summary: Set during 4X09. After a drunken one night stand with Hayley and the slaughter of his unsired hybrids, business down in NOLA brings Klaus away from Mystic Falls and Caroline. She is left in the capable hands of Kol and Rebekah. No one knows what's in store for Caroline and Kol as Silas is awakened and threatens the fate of everyone to get what he desires most, no matter the price.
1. Chapter One: Barely Breathing

Chapter 1: Barely Breathing

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in." __Breakeven by the Script_

Today was the day that Caroline Forbes dying.

For God's sake! She was the daughter of Liz Forbes—the Sheriff, the captain of the cheer-leading squad, an honor student at her high school, Miss Mystic Falls, the list goes on. How could this have happened to her of all people? She didn't deserve this, this wasn't fair.

'_Life _isn't fair.' That tiny voice in her head reminded her. 'You know, _he_ isn't going to come. Remember what you did to him earlier today?'

'No! Klaus is going to come and feed me his blood….you just wait and see.' Caroline fought back, though, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't going to show up and rescue her. After all, she did trick him, again for what seemed like the millionth time. She knew that she didn't deserve his help.

Oh, God, this was it. This was the end for her whether she wanted it to be or not. Tear welled up in her green eyes, she really was going to die.  
.

.

.

.

.

_Hours Earlier:_

Hayley had gotten the text from Shane to fix the problem. The brunette knew exactly what to do, get Caroline out of the way. That blonde bitch somehow always got in the way.

Caroline was in the making of destroying her plot to kill the twelve hybrids when Hayley needed them to be sacrificed. After all, Caroline was the one to suggest putting Klaus into his sister's body when that wasn't even the plan. Trying to end Klaus wasn't the plan and never will be to Hayley, well, not yet, anyways.

God, sometimes, Hayley thought that Caroline was just plain oblivious, like she could never see what was happening right in her face. Take Hayley and Tyler for example, they've been seeing each other in secret for a while now. Though, Caroline had suspected at one point, she dropped it once she saw how ridiculous she was being.

In her eyes, Caroline had taken Tyler away from her. Hayley thought she deserved him more than the blonde vampire did because Tyler loved her whereas he only used Caroline for sex. That much was true, he told her so every time the couple made love. However, whenever she asked if Tyler was going to break up with Caroline, Tyler told her that now wasn't the time. Caroline had already lost so much already, he didn't want to push her over the edge. Of course, Hayley couldn't push it or Tyler would've gotten suspicious.

The werewolf didn't understand why. Caroline had at least one of her biological parents and very close friends whereas Hayley didn't. She had no one except Tyler, well, half the time, she didn't have him because he was with Caroline. This wasn't fair to Hayley, the odds were never in her favor.

Then, a wicked grin split across her face as the most _tragic_ thought popped into her head. Instead of Klaus being the supposed one to die, why not make it Caroline? If Hayley undaggered both of the Originals, they would be hungry for someone to sink their teeth into.

'This was going to be my best night yet,' thought Hayley. Now, all she needed to do was find the blonde in question. That was the easy part. The hardest part was tricking her into going in the basement so she could become the Mikaelsons' next meal.

It took Hayley few minutes to find the blonde in question. Of course, Caroline was still chatting up Klaus and flirting with him. God, was she that desperate for attention? She pulled out her phone and punched in her number. She noticed that once her phone started to ring, the conversation between Klaus and Caroline came to a screeching halt. Now, the vampire looked awkward and uncomfortable like she snapped out of a haze. She pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes. She looked at the hybrid and he just nodded and walked away.

"What do you want?" Caroline said in a bitchy tone as she opened her phone.

"We have a problem," Hayley replied cryptically to ensure that the vampire would come and try to find her.

With that being said, the werewolf took off to the basement where two Originals were daggered. She opened the door and quickly went over to where Kol Mikaelson was "resting." She pushed the heavy top of the coffin up and was immediately blown away. Hell, if Tyler wasn't going to do anything with Caroline, she will gladly take this fine young man. And that was saying something, Hayley had set high standards for herself.

The shaking werewolf wrapped her hand around the silver dagger and pulled as hard as she could. She dropped the blade onto the hard floor and ran quickly out of the room so _she_ wouldn't become his next meal. The brunette figured that Kol would undagger his sister so she wouldn't have to do it herself and risk getting hurt in the process. Though Hayley was a strong werewolf, there was no way in hell that she would be able to take on two Originals at the same time.

As soon as she left the basement, she ran into Caroline who was looking extremely pissed off.

"You said there was a problem?"

"I thought I heard movement in the basement and since you are stronger than me, I thought you would be able to handle the situation better than I could," the brunette said lying through her teeth. The blonde looked suspicious for a moment because Hayley would rather be caught dead then give her a complement. But Caroline knew that they couldn't afford to any flaws in their plot to take Klaus down. She nodded and stepped forward to open the door when Hayley reached out and snapped her neck swiftly.

Hayley had no time to waste. She opened the door and rolled the limp blonde into the basement. She paused for a second to look proudly over her masterpiece. Then reality set in, she had to move quickly in order for the rest of her plan to fold out perfectly. She shut the door and walked upstairs to find Klaus. As she was walking to find him, she swayed her hips and smirked knowing this was the day that Caroline Forbes would die and she would get Tyler all to herself without him knowing that she was the one to kill the blonde.

.

.

.

.

.

To say that Klaus was angry was an understatement, he was livid. Not only did he have to slaughter all of his only family that could understand what it was like to be a hybrid, he had to find out by Hayley of all people. The werewolf that stinking of desperation came up to him shortly after Caroline had left. She told him that Caroline and Tyler thought of this plan to kill him using his own creation. At first, he wouldn't even dare to think that Caroline would betray him after she had given him a real chance. After a while, he realized the only reason why she gave him a chance was to distract him.

Of course, when he just started to open up his heart again, someone had to crush it.

He wanted to murder anyone that got in his way. He needed to talk, well, more so, yell at Caroline. He deserved the truth from her not some werewolf that tried so hard to be someone she's not. He walked around the town square to find the blonde in question. The only person he came across that was semi-important was Carol Lockwood, the mutt's mother.

No, he didn't feel any regret when he brutally murdered her. No, he didn't care that this might have cost him any chance he had with Caroline. No, he didn't care if that would make her hate him even more. No' he just didn't care anymore. Everyone seemed like they were against him. It wasn't his fault that his mother, Ester had an affair and got pregnant with him. It wasn't his fault for being born the way he was.

Klaus decided that he was in a mood for a long walk home. He grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and started to walk in the direction of his home that he built for his family. Though, half the time they were dysfunctional, he still loved them all. What he couldn't quite understand is why they couldn't love him back. Maybe it was because he was a bastard and didn't belong in the Mikaelson family.

The truth was—not that Niklaus Mikaelson could see it—his siblings did love him, unconditionally. No matter what he did or said, nothing could change their love for him. They didn't care that he was a bastard born, hell, they all were fucked up in their own way. Kol was the partier and gathered the most attention from humans. Rebekah was the girl who fell in love easily. Elijah, well, he was in love with two generations of doppelgangers, Tatia and Katherine (he's not quite over her yet). All siblings fight but they always make up eventually. Most of all, since Klaus couldn't accept himself for centuries, he assumed that no one else would.

By the time Klaus got home, all he wanted to do was sleep off this nightmare. He was wasted and drenched in blood from head to toe. He walked down the hallway to his room and was met with a surprise, Hayley was sitting on his bed. She stood up after she realized he was watching her.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. As soon as I found out what they were doing, I knew I had to tell you even though I knew this would ruin my relationship with Tyler. Speaking of Tyler, I'm guessing you didn't find him and you didn't find Caroline either." For the most part, Hayley was lying through her teeth for the second time again this night. One she was met with complete silence, she continued.

"I'm also guessing you are wondering what I am doing here. Well, I decided that since you are upset, you needed cheering up. Since, Caroline isn't interested in you and probably never will be. And I can't have Tyler—" She was cut off by Klaus slamming his lips to hers. She immediately responded back silently hoping he wouldn't get suspicious of her intentions. Hayley thought if she distracted Klaus long enough that Tyler would be able to escape with his life by leaving town, for good this time. Plus, she gets to have much needed pleasure in the process because it's been awhile since Tyler and her had sex. They didn't want to be caught by Caroline because everyone knew how that would end.

Secretly, she couldn't wait to see what Klaus was going to do to her even though she was technically promised to another hybrid. She has to admit, he has over a thousand years of practice in the sex department. If anything, he must be a god at this. She immediately got wet at the thought.

'This is going to be a long night,' Hayley thought in her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline woke up on a cold surface and surrounded by darkness. She was confused on how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was talking to Hayley, everything afterwards was a complete blank. She moved her neck to the side a bit, she immediately winced with pain. She placed her hand on the side of her neck and rubbed down hard.

"You know, darling, that isn't going to help. What you need is a nice vein to suck on," a voice broke the silence and startled Caroline. She quickly got off of the floor, walking towards the sound. The voice sounded oddly familiar to her but she couldn't quite name who it was.

"I'd offered mine but I hardly know you," he said teasingly.

"I wasn't asking you to," she scoffed at him.

"You are a feisty thing." Once he said that, she knew who the mystery person was.

"Kol, how are undaggered because I highly doubt that Klaus would've done it?"

"I assume that I have you to thank for that."

"I didn't undagger you, though, there are other people that knew you were down here….." Caroline trailed off to think of all the people who could've undaggered him. Then, it clicked in her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? That bitch! I swear I am going to kill her once I get out of here."

First Hayley stole her boyfriend, yes, she knew that she did. She isn't as stupid as everyone assumed. Just because she is blonde doesn't mean she had to act like the stereotype. She can obviously see the signs of cheating. Caroline noticed how close the pair was with one another and figured it out from there. She raised her suspicion but didn't investigate it because she didn't want to lose another person she cared about.

Hayley then decided to unsire all of Klaus' hybrids knowing if he ever found out, it would be the end of everyone's life as they knew it. Lastly, she decided to pull this stunt. What was she trying to achieve? Her death? Caroline knew for a fact that even though Rebekah and Kol were angry at Klaus, doesn't mean they were going to kill her to get revenge. The vampire didn't know what to expect next from the jealous werewolf.

Agitated, she pulled out her phone to dial Tyler's number. He didn't answer when she needed him to and that pissed her off even more.

"I can feel the rage radiating off of you. Try toning it down some. I can give you a massage," he trailed off suggestively. Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Sorry, not interested. I get enough of that from your brother—" She quickly shut up because she didn't have time for this. She had to think of why Hayley would do this, what she was planning and Kol was distracting her. Wait, Klaus and the hybrids.

"Oh, God. What the hell she was thinking?" Caroline muttered to herself rather than to Kol and then raced over the Rebekah's coffin. She placed her hands on the hand to lift the lid up when Kol stopped her. He placed his hands on her wrists to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you understand? Hayley undaggered you, Kol because she thought you would undagger Rebekah. I'm giving her what she wanted while pissing off your brother. She assumed that you would kill me to get me out of the way of her plan—"

"What is her plan exactly?" Kol interrupted her before she could finish. She sighed because this was going to get her killed for sure.

"Tyler, Klaus' first successful hybrid, went away to break the sire bond and he came back a free man with Hayley on his arm. Somehow Hayley figured out a way to unsire hybrids, I don't know how she did it. She and Tyler managed to unsire all of the hybrids. Tyler just wanted them to be free from Klaus and I always assumed, correctly, I might add, that Hayley had another goal in mind. I was the one to come up with the idea to use the hybrids to kill Klaus, no offense. She never wanted to use them for that purpose, she wanted the hybrids for a different reason."

"This Hayley was unsiring the hybrids for some unknown reason. She snapped your neck because she knew that you were going to stop her from doing what she originally planned?"

"Correct, but why risk it? Tyler would know something is up and Klaus would be pissed off if he found out that…Wait, that's it! She wanted Klaus to know that the hybrids were unsired because he is the only that would be able to stop them without getting harmed. Oh, God, the hybrids are lambs waiting to be slaughtered because we told them to wait for our signal."

"Let me get this straight, Hayley went through the trouble of unsiring the hybrids only to have them slaughtered. Why? What could be important enough for her that she would risk her life?" That one question got Caroline stumped. One thing that she was sure of was that she needed to warn Tyler. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number again. When he didn't answer again, she got extremely worried for his well-being. What if Klaus killed Tyler with the rest of the hybrids?

Sensing Caroline's discomfort, Kol awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder. Once he saw that didn't help, he decided that now is the time to undagger his dear sister, Rebekah. He grabbed the handle and opened the coffin. Kol did the same as Hayley, he wrapped his hand around the dagger and pulled. Rebekah gasped awake, confused that she undaggered earlier than expected.

As soon as he Kol pulled the silver blade out, Caroline's phone went off, startling the young vampire. She didn't even bother checking the name on her screen before she answered because she was scared to look. She wanted it to be Tyler but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, I need you at the school. I don't know how or why but there are tons of werewolves here and I am scared," Elena whimpered into the phone.

"Elena, I thought you were with Damon?"

"I was but I decided that it wasn't the brightest idea. I was looking for you and when I couldn't find you at the festival, I went to the school. I know how you like to run and practice cheer-leading at the gym."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Have you called Damon or Stefan?"

"No, I will. Hurry, please. I'm in a janitor's closet." With that, the phone call ended. Caroline looked at Kol with big and frightened eyes. Kol knew that there was no time to waste but he had no idea to why he was helping Caroline even after she admitted to wanting to kill his brother.

He helped pick up his weak sister, though, he was probably as weak as Rebekah. He had been daggered longer than her but he was stronger. Caroline noticed that the siblings had a grey tint to their skin and she needed them at their full strength.

"We can stop at my house for blood, it's on the way," Caroline generously offered. The Mikaelsons were hungry and didn't care on how they got their blood. The blonde walked up to the door and kicked it down, they so did not have any time to waste. She walked back over the other side of Rebekah to help support her to make it easier on Kol but once she reached out, the other blonde jerked away.

"Well, we can take my car to make it easier on you, though it is faster to run there." The Originals looked her, slightly offended that she would ask them to take the easy way out. She widened her eyes and held up her hands showing she meant no harm.

They walked in silence hoping that on one would stop them and ask if they needed any help. For the most part, no one said anything to them, they just gawked at them. But one thing stood out the most to Caroline, the festival seemed very quiet. Something must've happened while she was in the basement with Kol. She walked with a frown on her face. By the time she reached the front door of the Lockwood Mansion, the air somehow got thicker and harder to breathe in. Once she stepped outside, her heart sunk to her feet. There was yellow police tape around the fountain.

"Get blood and go to the school without me. I'll meet you there," she told the two Originals. She ran over to her mom before they could reply back. She noted that her mom was looking very upset.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Carol Lockwood is dead. She drowned in the fountain," Liz responded solemnly. Those words made Caroline's world stop spinning. Dead. She was dead. Carol was never coming back. Tyler was now an orphan. She felt her mom's hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her but she shrugged them off. She didn't need to be comforted, her mom did.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled into her neck. She felt her Liz's body trembling and so she tightened her grip. She whispered meaningless reassurances into her ear trying to calm her down. Caroline wasn't the one to pull away, Liz was.

"I need to be strong for the town. They look to me for support," she said encouraging herself.

"Mom, Carol was one of your closest friends, it is okay for you to be upset." Liz just shook her head and walked away from her daughter.

This has to be one of Caroline's worst days. First, she finally figured out Tyler was cheating on her with the were-slut, then the said were-slut betrays the hybrids and Tyler, now Carol is dead. God, what next? Caroline could not handle any more heartbreak today but she had to go rescue Elena from the mysterious werewolves that somehow got into the school. Hopefully, that ends well but hell, they had the help of two Originals. What could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

.

.

By the time Caroline arrived at Mystic Falls High School, she heard screaming. She flashed inside to find her friends to make sure that they were at least alive. What she saw stunned her, Elena was pinned underneath a grey werewolf that was trying to bite at her face.

"Hey!" She screamed trying to get the werewolf's attention away from her best friend. Its head snapped up and growled.

"Elena, go find Damon or Stefan. I saw their cars parked out front. Go!" Elena looked at the blonde about to disagree but the look on her face was pure determination. She quickly nodded and flashed away from the scene.

The werewolf looked at the blonde vampire and bared its fangs. Caroline smirked and flashed towards it. She placed her legs around the sides of the wolf making it struggle. She placed her hand on its back where the heart was. She thrust her hand through the fur and skin. She wrapped her hand around it and pulled the bloody organ out. She dropped the heart next to the body. She knew she should feel some regret for killing the werewolf but it did try and kill her best friend.

After she wiped her hand on her clothes, the blonde walked the deserted hallways of her school. She always felt like she had some kind of power when she walked the schools after hours. Elena was right when she said that Caroline went to the gym to exercise and to practice cheer-leading. Doing that seemed to calm her down when she was upset about something. She couldn't exactly talk to someone about her problems because they usually nod and agree with her, not really paying any attention to her. Of late, Stefan has become her best friend because he is basically the only one that she can truly talk to.

Caroline wondered around looking for any sign of someone else being in the school beside the golden trio. She paused outside a science classroom because she thought she heard a struggle inside. She smiled because she got to fight again. Caroline opened the door and saw Rebekah fighting a couple werewolves on her own. She was about to leave the room when she saw a werewolf about to pounce on the Original's back.

"Rebekah," Caroline shouted as she flashed over and jumped in front of her.

"Fuck!" She screamed in pain as the werewolf sunk its sharp teeth into her calf. The wolf then ripped its jaw away from her, taking a chunk of skin out. She tried crawling backwards to get away from the wolf but as soon as she moved a bit, the werewolf started to growl. She stared at the wolf, petrified to move an inch.

Rebekah swiftly snapped the neck of the werewolf she was fighting and turned around to see what the commotion was about. She saw Caroline holding her bloody leg and the wolf growling at her. The older vampire had to move fast. She snuck up on the wolf and wrapped her hands around its neck. It whimpered in pain but Rebekah didn't care, she twisted the neck and the wolf fell limp onto the ground.

"Kol!" Rebekah screamed out. The brunette vampire came running in the classroom to see Rebekah trying to help Caroline stand up but as soon as she did, Caroline groaned in pain and more blood came out of her leg.

"Can you help put Caroline on the desk? She decided that it was wise to jump in front of a werewolf," she said sarcastically. Kol singlehandedly picked the thin blonde up and placed her on the teacher's desk without causing her any discomfort or pain.

"You're welcome by the way. I didn't have to help you but I did anyways," she said in a knowing tone.

"Well, I'm an Original. It takes longer for werewolf venom to spread throughout my body than yours. Hopefully, Nik will answer his goddamn phone," She replied in a demanding tone. Kol quickly took out his phone and dialed their brother's number. A few minutes passed and the call went to voicemail. He shook his head and called again, maybe he was busy. After ten calls, that idea became farfetched. Klaus always had his phone on him at all times and when he didn't answer any of the calls, Kol became annoyed and anxious. He was worried for Caroline well-being and he was agitated at his brother because Klaus was the key to healing Caroline.

"You should call Stefan. Caroline would want him here." And who was Kol to stand in the way of that? Since he didn't have Stefan's number, he took his sister's phone and called him on that. He explained what happened and he didn't even have to ask for Stefan to come to Caroline, he already was on his way.

"Hi, Steffy," she said in a funny tone of voice as Stefan walked into the classroom. Clearly the venom had spread quickly already.

"Hey, Care." He replied in a gentle voice.

"Where have you been?" The loopy vampire asked frowning.

"I've been fighting werewolves and looking for my beautiful best friend named Caroline. Have you seen her?" The blonde looked puzzled for a moment, thinking intently on where this girl could be. She then giggled when she realized he meant her.

"Wait, where's Damon and Elena?" Now it was Stefan's turn to frown. He actually had no idea where they went. When he had gotten Elena's call, he became worried for her safety. You would think that Elena would be worried for their safety but somehow, she wasn't. This wasn't typical Elena behavior. Their phones would have been blown up with missed calls and texts from Elena, it was very peculiar that they weren't.

"Can you call her? I'd think to talk to her." Caroline somehow managed to ask in her normal voice. He nodded at her and punched in the doppelganger's number. When she didn't answer, that caused Stefan to be even more worried. What if something happened to her but then again, what if she was with Damon?

"Elena isn't answering her phone. I'm sorry Care. Do you want me to go look for her?" He asked politely though he didn't want to leave Caroline. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell into a nice slumber, trying to conserve her much needed energy.

While she was sleeping, Caroline was thinking of why the werewolves were in the school in the first place. It was the full moon but they weren't any major packs of wolves in Mystic Falls. The only werewolves in here were hybrids. Wait, the hybrids. They were slaughtered by Klaus tonight. Maybe, just maybe, Hayley called the families of the deceased hybrids and convinced them to take revenge on Klaus. If they were here because of that reason, it would make sense. Hayley did undagger Kol and Rebekah would've also been undaggered eventually. And the only other way to hurt Klaus besides killing the hybrids is killing his family.

Sometimes, Caroline gave Hayley too much credit. There is no possible way that the werewolf could've planned that out in that much time. But someone must've tipped the werewolves off and Caroline wouldn't doubt that Hayley could have done it.

Caroline woke up, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

"It was Hayley, all along. She was behind everything," she said as everyone's eyes landed on her.

"Caroline, are you positive?" Stefan asked, making sure she wasn't making this up just because she was jealous of the brunette.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I am not surprised, I always had a hunch that she was up to something since she arrived here," the dying blonde said summing everything up. Everything around her went quiet because everyone started to think about what just unraveled.

"Stefan, I thought it would hurt more than this," Caroline said breaking the silence. Her best friend knew that her time was quickly ending.

"You thought what would hurt more?" Stefan asked, clearly not understanding what she was referring to.

"Dying. The first time hurt like hell," she laughed humorlessly and then fell into a fit of coughing. She rolled over and started coughing up blood. Stefan just helped her stayed on her side and rubbed her back softly.

"Stay strong Caroline, you can make it through this. I know you, you won't go down without a fight," he whispered into her ear, fighting against the tears appearing in his eyes. The blonde nodded and rolled back over. She reached down to grab Stefan's hand and much to her surprise, Rebekah went to grab her hand. She looked up shocked and the blonde Original smiled sadly at her. She assumed that Rebekah hated her but she guessed sacrificing yourself to save someone else meant something.

Caroline closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. She knew in her heart that she could fight this. After all, she had been bitten before and barely survived that too. Hell, she's been tortured will vervain, wooden bullets, and sunlight. There was no question that Caroline was the strongest one here including the two Originals.

Whereas Caroline was now confident, Stefan had a tiny sliver of doubt. His forest green eyes met Kol's brown ones. The Original knew instantly that that meant to go find his stupid brother. He nodded and left silently, careful not to disturb Caroline. The brunette knew where Klaus was, the Mikaelson mansion, he just didn't know what he was doing.

Kol also had no idea what sparked his interest in the dying vampire. When they had first met, she tried to kill him by distracting Klaus but that still didn't stop him. Once he laid his eyes on her, he knew what his brother saw in her. She was beautiful, intelligent—though, not so much when she tried to trick Klaus but she quickly redeemed herself when he fell for it like a fool—a kind heart, self-sacrificing (that could possibly be her downfall in the end), full of humanity unlike other vampires he had met, a leader, but most of all, Caroline Forbes was a challenge to him. Kol found himself drawn to this mysterious creature. Usually, he just fucked and killed but with Caroline, it was different. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to be in her presence. He wanted to in her life. However, he knew that Nik had his eyes on her and that means she's off limits.

When he walked inside his house, the scent of alcohol, blood, sweat, and sex immediately filled his nose. He knowingly smirked. Or course, he should've known that Nik would've found himself a nice play toy for the evening to take the edge off.

"Bloody hell, Nik! Don't you know how to answer a phone?" Kol yelled as he walked down the hallway to Klaus' bedroom.

The sight before him was such a surprise. His brother sat naked in bed with covers laying loosely around his waist and a skinny brunette half dressed. Once he saw the brunette, he knew instantly who she was. The infamous Hayley. This was rich, his brother claimed that he loved Caroline but here he was, fucking the girl she hated the most. Then, for some unknown reason, he felt this uncontrollable rage fill him. He clenched his fists and felt blood dripping from them.

"You were shacking up with this whore while people are dying because of you?! Get your ass dressed and let's go." He turned to face the werewolf.

"You better hurry the fuck up and leave town while you have the chance. Once Nik figures out what you've been up to, you'll be wishing that you weren't born," he sneered in her face. Hayley froze with fear. Klaus would kill her for what she did. Noticing that she wasn't moving, Kol grabbed her clothes and her arm. He dragged the frightened werewolf down the hallway. He opened the door, threw her clothes out and then threw Hayley out.

"Nik! I threw the trash out now come on," he yelled as he walked outside, "we have business at school to attend to."

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the school, Caroline's condition continued to worsen. She could barely tell reality from her hallucinations. The bite mark on her calf felt like it was one fire. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. Her skin seemed to pour buckets of sweat. Her blonde hair was sticking to her body and so was her clothes. Stefan made Rebekah change Caroline into thin shorts and a tank top to try and reduce her body temperature. The werewolf venom surprisingly spread very quickly this time. But then again, she was bitten a few months ago and she was a "baby vampire" so it was understandable.

"Stefan?" She breathed out. They were alone because Rebekah had left earlier to give the pair some privacy as they shared their last words to one another.

"Shh, Klaus is on his way. Don't worry, help is coming." He said as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Stefan, make sure…make sure you clean….clean my body for my mom. Promise me," she begged him, losing even more needed energy.

"Caroline, you aren't going to die." His eyes filled with tears. He knew deep down that she only had minutes left to live and knew Klaus was not going to make it here in time. Stefan had hoped to God that the hybrid had a good excuse and if he didn't, Stefan swore that he will find a way to kill him.

"Please, promise me."

"I promise. Is there anything else?"

"Don't go off on the deep end. I just got you back," she had sincerely meant it. Her death shouldn't ruin anyone. She wasn't important to anyone. Clearly, she wasn't the beautiful doppelganger, Elena. She sure as hell wasn't Hayley. Damon or Stefan was hung up on her. True, Damon did use her and Stefan was her best friend but that was it. Their relationships were never romantic. Tyler wanted Hayley more. Klaus claimed that he cared for her but where was he? Klaus wasn't here trying to heal her.

The truth was, Caroline never felt this alone since her dad died. She could be surrounded with people but still feel out of place like she didn't belong there. It had only gotten worse after Tyler left town. She tried talking to Elena about it but she more concerned over which Salvatore to choose. She would've talked to Bonnie but she felt like the witch had to concentrate on herself. Matt certainly was not an option because he was best friends with Tyler. Tyler was part of the problem. All he wanted to do was have sex whereas Caroline wanted to talk. They all tried to understand what it was like to lose a parent but that wasn't just it. Her father chose to leave her. Everyone eventually wants to leave her. They all do, they'll get sick of her.

"Caroline…" Stefan said brokenly.

"I want you to be strong for Elena and Bonnie. My mom will need you." That's when it hit her and she started to cry. Her mom had just lost her best friend, she wouldn't be able to bounce back from losing her daughter in the same night. Stefan had remained silent as his best friend cried and he held her hand into his tightly.

"Stefan, it's okay. I'm not afraid to die." That didn't help the young Salvatore at all, in fact that made it worse. He started to sob along with her.

She took in one last breathe and said, "I'm not afraid."

Her chest relaxed. Her body lost any tension it once had. Her beautiful eyes that were once filled with wonder and light turned lifeless.

Caroline Forbes—the daughter of Liz Forbes, he Sheriff, the captain of the cheer-leading squad, an honor student at her high school, Miss Mystic Falls, the list goes on—was now _dead_ to the world.

_Caroline's end had come. _

.

.

.

.

.

It took Stefan a few minutes to gain control over his emotions. He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, paused for a few seconds, and then exhaled. He repeated the process a few times. Actually, Caroline was the one that thought him that. His special Caroline.

"Is everything okay? We got your messages," the doppelganger murmured to Rebekah outside of the classroom. Elena's voice was what broke Stefan's calm demeanor.

"Where the fuck have you two been!?" Stefan yelled as he exited the classroom. Damon knew immediately something had to be wrong because Stefan would never talk to Elena like that. He stepped in front of his girlfriend to protect her from his brother.

"Stefan, what is going on?" Elena asked now standing behind Damon, scared.

"Oh, I tried calling you but you weren't picking up your phone. I thought something bad had happened to you. Apparently it did because as your best friend was dying, you were out fucking my brother," Stefan sneered cruelly.

"What? Caroline's dead? How did this happen?"

"SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU ASKED HER TO!" He screamed as he flashed over to Elena to do some serious harm. However, Rebekah flashed over to stop him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her. That's broke him. He collapsed to the ground, bringing the blonde with him, sobbing hard. Rebekah pulled him into the fetal position so she could hold him tighter. All she did was hold him as he mourned the loss of his best friend.

Stefan wasn't the only one mourning, Elena was pulled into Damon's chest. She sobbed more than ever thought possible. Damon also just held her in his arms and stroked her hair trying to give her some comfort. Though Caroline wasn't close to him as he would have liked, he felt the loss as did the next person. He let himself shed a few tears.

Kol could tell instantly that something had gone terribly wrong the moment he stepped foot into the school. The atmosphere seemed more angst-filled than normal.

"Nik, I wouldn't go any further," he warned his brother. The look in Kol's eyes made the almighty hybrid stop dead in his tracks. What ever had transpired before he had arrived must have been that terrible. Kol flashed to the classroom that had Caroline in it but the sight before him sent chills throughout his body. Both Salvatores were crying, one harder than the other, and Elena sobbing her eyes out. He just knew that Caroline had died. Kol felt terrible, he had not only failed her, he failed himself.

"Bekah, did Caroline die?" With the sound of his voice, everyone looked up at him. He looked at them expectantly, though, he knew in his heart that she did.

"What?" Klaus' voice surprised everyone. Kol turned around to face his brother. His eyes widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He usually had a lot to say but this time, he was speechless.

"Where is she?" Kol pointed to the classroom on the left.

The hybrid noticed as soon as he entered the room, the air smelled like blood and death. He walked over the front of the classroom where the young vampire was lying. He stared at her, taking in her horrific changes in appearance. Her blonde hair wasn't as shiny as before. Her skin had a grey tint to it. Her eyes's were dull. Her lips were pale. Caroline didn't look like Caroline. She didn't look like the Caroline that was supposed to be filled with light, strength and beauty. She wasn't _his_ Caroline.

Klaus roughly bit into his forearm and sucked some blood out. He lowered his head down to place his lips on hers. He let his blood drain into her mouth. Making sure everything was out of his mouth, he bit into his arm again and filled her mouth with blood again. The process continued for a while. After a few minutes, Klaus soon thought that it was impossible for her to be brought back from the dead. He wiped her mouth clean of the blood and turned around.

Klaus filled up with uncontrollable rage. He was screwing a girl that Caroline couldn't stand when she was dying. he could have saved her. He should have rescued her. He began the throw the wooden desks around the room. He should have saved her, it was his fault she was dead. Finally he thought something was his fault. He deserved to feel empty, he _deserved _everything he felt.

Once the hybrid reached for the door handle, Caroline gasped for air filling everyone's chest with hope.

Caroline Forbes' end came and she survived.

_Caroline survived._

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning: Something dark is going to happen in the middle! **

I'm really debating on whether or not to do this. It is kinda necessary for my plot line but I can change it if people don't respond to it well... I'll figure out something instead.

**A/N:** To end things in a mini rant, this is NOT a Klaus and Caroline story. I repeat, this is NOT a Klaroline story (there will be some mentions of the couple). Trust me when I say that my OTP is Klaroline but right now, I have been having Koroline (Kol and Caroline) feels. I find that a Klaus/Caroline/Kol love triangle would have been more interesting than the Damon/Elena/Stefan love triangle. I think that the whole "who will Elena chose" plot line is a little boring and over used (cough *Twilight* cough).

Another thing, I have always hated the baby plotline with Hayley and Klaus, however, it is necessary for my plot (SORRY GUYS, don't throw your computers at me .) Just because I am making Hayley pregnant doesn't mean that this will be a Klayley (Klaus and Hayley) story. Just the thought of Klaus and Hayley romantically involved makes me want to vomit. The scene in 4x16 was absolutely disgusting and atrocious. The character Hayley is disgusting and atrocious. I used to love Phoebe Tonkin as a kid, now that I am older, I find her acting skills horrendous. I don't hate the actress but the character is another story and I will not get into that right now.

To wrap things up, I apologize for just pouring my thoughts out but I would love to hear your thoughts. :)

I am not expecting you (the readers) to review but it would be nice. I am not going to hound you (hopefully you can catch my reference to Klaroline) but reading your thoughts and opinions—good and bad—would help improve my writing. I don't have a beta…for now. With that being said, I apologize for any mistakes, if you notice any, just ignore it. If it really bad, just tell me so I can fix it. Thanks!

You have my love,

fallenstarrs (aka Vivian)


	2. Chapter Two: Dreaming in Darkness

Chapter Two: Dreaming in Darkness

_"I dream in darkness. I sleep to die. Erase the silence. Erase my life." Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence_

Weeks passed by, Caroline had not woken up from that night in the school. She hadn't moved with the exception of her chest because of her breathing and she hadn't made a sound. She lied in her bed completely lifeless. She didn't eat or consume blood—Klaus had put an IV with his blood into her arm, just in case the werewolf venom was still in her system. It was just a precaution but it still freaked everyone out, including the almighty hybrid himself.

What if she wasn't waking up because Klaus had been too late to save her?

What if she was actually dead and the small gasp she made in the school was just a fluke?

What if this was really the end for the beautiful blonde?

What if she was already dead?

But she was breathing, that has got to count for something. If she was dead—like in-the-ground-dead because technically, all vampires are dead—why was she breathing?

Every once in a while, her hands or legs would twitch. Her eyes would flash open for a split second. Sometimes, her eyes would stay open and she would just stare blankly. Even though her eyes appeared to have a dead look in them, she would only open her eyes when she heard her mom's voice or Stefan's.

However, all of that was normal behavior for someone in a coma. It was common for people in her situation to do those things, there was nothing special about it. Though, her breathing, her random twitches, and longing stares gave everyone _hope._

Caroline was in there, somewhere.

.

.

.

.

.

Little did everyone know, they were correct. Caroline was there.

She could hear everything her friends said to her. At times, their words of encouragement made her want to scream at someone just let them know she was there. Other times, their words made her want to cry. It wasn't fair, she didn't want this for the people she cared about. She didn't want them to be tortured over this. They didn't deserve this pain, no one did. Hell, even Klaus didn't and he had done a lot of terrible things to people, especially to the people she loved.

What Caroline couldn't understand is why she was like this. The last memory that played in her head was her telling Stefan she wasn't afraid to die unlike the last time that involved being smothered with a pillow by Katherine. She died, well, at least Caroline thought she did. The only possible answer was that Klaus must've given her some of his blood. That should've healed her, what went wrong?

His blood should have healed her. All the other times he had fed someone his blood, they were seen walking the next day. Even Caroline survived a hybrid bite, what changed? She doubted that his blood was somehow defective. For God's sake, he was the first hybrid _and _he was an Original.

His blood **should have** worked.

.

.

.

.

.

Stefan sat by Caroline's bed holding her hand. He hadn't left her side since she was brought to her house and he was never going to. He already let her slip out of his fingers once, it was not going to happen again. He needed to be here when she woke up, if she ever did. He needed to see that she was actually awake and going to stay that way. He needed to see her eyes open and fill with that wonder and light she always had in them. Stefan just needed Caroline back, he needed his friend back.

Liz was sitting on the other side of Caroline's bed. She also held her daughter's hand. Like Stefan, she never left the room. She had taken leave from her job as Sheriff momentarily to take care of her daughter. Right now, Caroline was all that mattered. When Liz found out what happened, she flipped out. She had just lost her best friend Carol and

Elena sat next to Stefan, she hardly left Caroline's side either. She felt guilty for making the blonde come to the school to save her and then end up having sex with Damon while she was dying not even a few hundred feet from her. She couldn't help herself, she thought she was going to die so she wanted to spend her last moment with the person she loved the most—that was not including her brother Jeremy. Of course, a classroom wasn't the best place to spend your last moments in but that was all they had.

That thought made her sad, Caroline had spent on her last moments in a classroom. And she had spent them with only one of her best friends. She realized she wasn't being a good friend to Bonnie or Caroline lately. She had been so wrapped up in Damon and trying to see where the paired stood in their relationship that she forgotten all about reality.

Damon stood next to the window feeling quite guilty too. He had been an ass to Caroline in the past and never really apologized to her. He could see what the abuse and the using had a strong effect on her but he couldn't grasp how strong.

Kol and Rebekah hovered by the door of Caroline's bedroom and Klaus monitored the perimeter. Rebekah too, felt guilty. Caroline got bit by the werewolf trying to protect her. If only Caroline thought through her actions, this would have never happened. Rebekah would have lasted longer than the younger vampire.

Kol had mixed emotions about this. He didn't necessarily felt guilty but he felt angry at himself for not doing a better job of protecting the baby vampire. He also knew everyone was suffering but he didn't know Caroline personally, he wanted to but he just didn't. He felt like something that he really wanted was ripped away from him and that made him annoyed.

Klaus felt uncomfortable to be in the room, which is why he chose not to enter. He understood that everyone hated him, well, more than usual, because he didn't save Caroline in time. Not to mention, he killed Carol Lockwood without mercy. Instead of answering his phone that had been ringing all night, he was screwing Hayley. He was such a fool that night. He was drunk and pissed off but that was not a good enough excuse. Nothing could excuse his behavior.

In a rare moment, everyone had come together peacefully. It was such a shame that it took Caroline's death to bring everyone together. She was important to everyone in her own special way. But the absence of one person threw off the balance off. Bonnie had been missing since the festival. She wasn't answering her phone and when the Salvatores went to look for the witch, her house seemed like it had not been used for months. Stefan knew especially that Caroline would want Bonnie to be here and she would be upset if she found out that Bonnie had not visited her. Caroline needed the support from all of her friends.

Stefan in particular that they needed to act fast in order to save Caroline. Their options are limited but they needed to agree on something or she wouldn't get better. He stood up startling everyone from their peace. Everyone had been in their own special world, thinking of ways to help their friend get better but most of the plans wouldn't work no mattered how hard they hoped.

"Liz, I know you do not want to have this conversation right now but we still need to have it. Caroline isn't getting any better and we need to make a decision." Stefan said gently to the mother of his best friend. She looked down not wanting to accept that this was it for her only daughter.

"Do you want to take this privately?" He asked as he noticed that everyone's eyes had fallen on him. He put his hand on Liz's back and led her outside for them to talk alone without everyone listening on their conversation. He ignored the puzzled looks that Klaus gave them but this was more important. He made sure they were at least a few blocks away from the Forbes residence to start talking.

"There are some options which I am positive you won't particularly like. We can keep Caroline on the IV of Klaus' blood and hope that she will miraculously wake up. I haven't talked to Elena or the others about this option but we could keep her alive long enough for us to find the cure and give it to her. I know for a fact Caroline would not want for us to waste the cure on her but our options are slim to none. The last—"

"I know, to pull the plug," Liz unexpectedly interrupted.

"Not necessarily, we would make sure Caroline would…" Stefan couldn't bare saying the word. If he did, it would finalize what was happening with Caroline was real. Of course he knew that it was real, he just didn't want it to sink in. He didn't want to accept it either.

"We would make sure she would go in peace. She wouldn't feel any pain." He said quietly.

"I'll let you think about it because you do not need to decide this now." He nodded at the older blonde and left her to her thoughts.

This was a lot to think about. It was either let Caroline suffer for a little while longer or let her go. Liz couldn't stand watching her daughter like that. It made her deeply upset. Her daughter had her rough bumps in the past while she was human but she was different now. Being a vampire, as much as Liz hated that she was, it made Caroline a better and stronger person.

With that being said, Caroline liked being a vampire so giving her the cure was a risky decision. She would get over getting the cure to be saved but she still wouldn't like receiving it because it would be wasting it. Someone who actually wanted it could have it instead of her. The option was scratched off the list.

As the weeks passed by, Caroline showed no sign of getting better. The IV with the blood wasn't working, it probably was a long shot in the first place. She couldn't stand to let her daughter suffer or anyone else suffer any longer. That decision was off the table leaving one left.

Liz didn't want to let her daughter go, not one bit. It hurt the Sheriff to even think about losing her daughter. Though Bill was her ex-husband, she still cared deeply for him and when he died, she promised that she wouldn't go through pain like that again. However, letting her go peacefully surrounded by the people she loved seemed like the right way to go.

By the time Liz arrived home, she had this heavy weight on her shoulders that made it hard to breathe. Every step she took seemed to get more painful when she placed her feet on the ground. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. She needed to tell everyone her decision and she knew the reactions would not be pretty.

She made her way up the stairs slowly. She wished she had more time but it wasn't fair to Caroline. She paused at the doorway. She stared at everyone in the room, which included Klaus, for an extremely long minute. She saw the upset look on everyone's face. This was going to be hard

She breathed in deeply and spoke, "I've made my decision. I know none of you are going to like it but I ask that you respect it. This has been the hardest decision that I had to make." She paused to control her emotions.

"I decided that it is in Caroline's best interest that we let her move on so she can finally be at rest." With that, Elena busted into tears. Stefan, shocked that Liz chose that option, wrapped his arm around her tightly. Everyone in the room was quiet with the exception of Elena who was sobbing her eyes out.

"Sorry to ask this but when?" Stefan's voice broke at the end. He really was going to lose the person who cared about him the most which was surprising. You'd think Elena would be that particular person but no, Caroline was there for him when he needed her the most. Plus, Elena was a bit absorbed in her own problems at the moment.

"I think the sooner, the better. Tomorrow will be good, that will give everyone enough time to say their goodbyes," Liz replied softly. She turned on her heel to leave the room. It was suffocating to her. Everything in the room reminded the Sheriff of Caroline.

Out of everyone, this was the hardest on her. She was the one who was losing her only flesh and blood, the last and only line of William Forbes. Oh God, what would Bill say? What would have he done instead? For the most, he would've protected his daughter even if he hated that she was a vampire. For all everyone knew, he could be dancing happily in his grave because another vampire was dying.

But this wasn't another vampire, this was _Caroline Forbes_. The baby vampire that had the most control of her urges to feed from humans. She managed to suppress her blood lust and surprise Damon because he assumed she wouldn't be able to handle it. She also had the most control over her emotions. It was true that at times Caroline had her meltdowns and was over dramatic but she was the strongest. Caroline was the most pure, she wasn't as tainted as everybody else. Of course, she had horrible things happen to her in the past but she always to somehow look past her pain to focus on her friends. Caroline was just like that, she would rather suffer for someone else than have anyone she cared about in pain.

But this time, the roles were reversed. It was her turn to be taken care off. It was their turn to suffer and let Caroline go so she wouldn't be in any pain.

They were going to miss her snarky comments that made everyone smile, her shiny blonde hair and green eyes, her going 'seriously?' when something didn't go her way or when she didn't like what someone said/did, her wide smile that she had on her face every day that seemed to brighten everyone's day, her dancing, her singing, her happiness but most of all, they were going to miss _her_.

This was it, all of them were going to lose Caroline for good this time.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline looked around confused. Her surroundings were usually just an empty room that had white walls but this time, she was standing in the middle of a dirt road. There were no houses or building in sight. She literally was in the middle of nowhere with a freaking dirt road winding in two directions.

She decided that there was only two options, walking straight head or walking backwards. She couldn't tell what each option meant but she couldn't just stay here. Clearly the change in scenery this meant something and she had to act fast.

She placed her foot in front of her making her decision: forward it was. Caroline walked for what seemed like hours and there still wasn't anything in sight. She had almost made the decision to turn around when she noticed something. She had been walking for a long time and the sun should have started to go down by down. When she first "arrived" here, it appeared to be midday so the sun should be setting.

"What the hell is going on!?" She asked to no one in particular. She groaned loudly, unsure of what to do next. She closed her eyes tightly and placed her hand on her forehead so she could rub it.

'This is so frustrating!' She thought to herself, praying silently that this confusing dream would end. She wished she was with her mom and her friends. The blonde missed them, a lot. Hell, she even missed the Originals even though they were a pain in her ass most of the time. She felt her face getting hot and wet with tears. Her eyes stung because of the dirt but mostly because she hadn't cried in a while.

She roughly wiped her face trying to rub away the tears. Caroline opened her eyes for a split second and gasped. Her surroundings were different this time. She was in her house. Why was she here? How did she get here? Caroline was just in the middle of nowhere a few seconds ago. Though she was confused, she also was ecstatic. She was finally in a familiar place, a place she called home.

She ran around the lower level of her house secretly hoping her mom was there so Caroline could see her one last time. When Liz was in the living room or kitchen, she rushed upstairs with a smile on her face. The young vampire had rarely smiled since she had been here, whatever the hell 'here' meant.

The sight in front of her smacked the smile off her face. She saw lifeless body surrounded by all of her friends—excluding Bonnie—and her mother and the Originals, not including Elijah. Liz was sobbing over her body. Stefan was holding her right hand to his face as if he was trying to warm it back up. His eyes were red and swollen meaning he had been crying. Elena was clinging to Damon, bawling hysterically. The dark haired Salvatore seemed to have a few tears in his eyes too.

Whereas her loved ones, not necessarily including Damon but Caroline still cared about him, were sobbing their eyes out, the Originals were in their own corner of the room. Kol was hugging Rebekah tightly, rubbing her back up and down trying to soothe her pain. Her head was buried in his chest so Caroline couldn't tell if she was crying but the older blonde's frame appeared to be shaking. Klaus had a look on his face that he either wanted to murder someone viciously or shed a few tears like the rest of them. But most of all, he looked guilty. Did he really think it was his fault?

All of them were barely hanging on a thread.

That is when Caroline broke. She was strong since the moment she was bit by the werewolf from the night in the school but no more. She let out an ugly sob. She couldn't stop the tears this time, she needed to let her pain out. The crying wasn't even for Caroline to relieve the pressure that was building inside her. The blonde opened her mouth and screamed. She didn't stop crying when her eyes were dry and she didn't stop screaming when her throat got sore. She needed release. It hurt too much.

She was screaming silently for someone. It didn't matter who responded, she needed someone to hear her.

"Someone help me!"

She was dying inside, she needed someone to get her out of this place.

"Someone get me out of here!"

She was suffering.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the surprise visitor entered the room, everyone visibly stiffened. The tension was so heavy, the air seemed thicker than before.

"Where have you been Bonnie?" Elena asked getting more upset and angry at the moment.

"Around," the witch vaguely replied. "I heard about Caroline's situation and I came to 'work my magic' as Damon would say." Bonnie was more confident which they couldn't decide if that was for the better or not and she seemed like completely different person which was strange to some people. Something happened to the Bennett over the past couple of weeks but no one knew exactly what.

When no one answered her back, she rolled her eyes and spoke highly irritated. "I have better things to do. Do you want my help or not? I can leave because clearly, I am unwelcomed."

"What do you have in mind?" Stefan spoke up after a while of silence.

"Why don't I just show you instead of telling you? It's a complicated process. What I can tell you is that it involves Klaus' and Damon's blood, a few herbs, and a complex spell. Is that okay with you?" Though it was question, everyone knew she wasn't really asking. "Since there are no objections, I'll get started." Bonnie said bored. This was going to be a long night.

Stefan, being the reasonable one, stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Liz about this. But Bonnie, please do get started." With that, he left the room.

"I would advise everyone to leave so I can work in peace without everyone hovering over me but I know you don't trust me. I will tell you that you might want to leave eventually, there will be a lot of screaming and I don't think you want to listen to that." Bonnie said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wait, screaming?" Elena asked now confused and terrified for Caroline.

"Well, I am going to mix Damon and Klaus' blood together with some herbs. I will awaken Caroline using a spell but she won't be her. I will stop her heart making sure she is dead. I will then need someone to put the mixture into her heart, it would probably be best to use a syringe, while I chant the spell to resurrect her. It is painful process for her. Understand?" Bonnie said.

"Why their blood?" Elena questioned.

"Supposedly Klaus is the creator of her bloodline so we need his blood, plus, just in case, of the werewolf venom. We need Damon's blood because his blood was in her system when she died, the first time." Bonnie was getting tired of having to explain everything when she could just show them.

"Any volunteers?" When witch was met with complete silence, she turned to leave the room. "You know, for people who say they Caroline so much, you aren't doing everything in your power to save her. Sounds kind of funny, don't ya think?" She said as she left the room.

"Wait! I'll do it," Kol yelled after the witch, shocking everyone. Why was Kol, of all people, doing this?

Bonnie turned around with a wicked smirk on her face, "Perfect."

"What? None of you were offering to save _your_ best friend. Stop staring at me, I get that I am sexy but God, it's giving me the creeps and being in your presence makes me uncomfortable enough." Damon snorted at Kol's comment but it was true. Kol hated the "Scooby Gang" for many reasons.

"Do you have a problem, Salvawhore?" Kol asked with a condescending tone.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, well, you always have been an ass so it's excusable."

"I can a lot worse than calling someone an ass, don't tempt me, Salvatore." The brunette said with his temper flaring drastically.

"Or what? Are you going to dagger me? Wait, that's just your freaky family," he replied with a menacing smirk. Damon was walking on thin ice right now. He seriously had a death wish.

Before Kol had time to respond, Stefan and Liz walked into the room. The human blonde had a determined look on her face. When Stefan told Liz about Bonnie, she couldn't help herself and get hopeful. This could save her daughter.

"Bonnie, are you sure this could work?" The mother of Caroline asked, feeling a rush of happiness within her. It didn't matter if the Sheriff was a little suspicious of the witch because she had been gone for so long without a single person knowing what was going on with her. She could get finally get her daughter back into the land of the living.

"I'm absolutely positive that this will work, it should. Caroline is a strong person, in fact, she is the strongest person I know. She can survive the pain," the brunette reassured her. Kol's eyes flashed quickly over to Stefan's hoping he will get the message like Kol did in the high school that night.

Clearly he understood because Stefan put his hand on Liz's back. "Liz, I don't think you want to be in here. It's not only going to be painful for her, it also will be painful for you to watch. Why don't we take a long walk? We can bring Elena, she'd like that." He offered kindly to the older women. She only nodded her head and let him lead her out of the room with Elena and surprisingly Damon following. He bumped shoulders with Kol.

"Don't screw this up. If you do, I will find a way to end your miserable life," he swore to the Original. "I'll leave a cup of my blood downstairs on the counter." With that, the Salvatore left them to work in peace.

"We can use the IV instead of having Klaus come here because I know once he is here, he won't want to leave," Bonnie suggested.

Speaking of the Originals, Rebekah was still in the room watching over them. Kol walked over to his younger sister and hugged her. "You can steal Nik's credit card and go on a shopping spree. It will make you feel better," he whispered gently to the blonde. Her light laugh was muffled in his chest.

"What if this doesn't work, Kol?" She whimpered into him. For the most part, Rebekah was a strong female that could take care of herself but this mess was made because of her, well, sort of. Right now, she needed her brother's support. It was true, she didn't particularly like Caroline but the more time she spent in her room, the more she realized that they were very similar. And her dislike for the dying blonde didn't stop her from feeling partly guilty.

"Beks, I will make it work. I give you my word." The older Mikaelson promised. She nodded and left the comfort of her older brother's arm.

"I'll make sure Nik doesn't come anywhere near this house." With that, she flashed away finally leaving the pair alone.

The witch turned to the Mikaelson. "Let's go to the kitchen to get everything ready."

They walked down the stairs in silence, the only sound that was being made was the stairs creaking underneath their weight. It was calming but the wait was eating Kol up inside. As each minute passed, he grew more anxious. What if this miracle plan was actually a miracle at all? What if this was trick? Bonnie had been missing, doing God knows what.

"I can feel all the way over here how tense you are. I have a spell for that," she said teasingly. The respond she got was a growl.

"I'm in no mood for your games or mood swings. Tell me what I need to get done." He demanded. Bonnie rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I can do everything by myself. Go back upstairs." Well, what was the point of her telling him to go to the kitchen if he wasn't going to do anything? He realized that he shouldn't leave her alone to make whatever the hell is supposed to save Caroline. Everyone was counting on this to bring her back. He stood watching the witch mash normal ingredients that were found in human kitchens. Bonnie then poured some of Klaus' and Damon's blood into a small cup. She poured the crushed herbs into the tiny cup and stirred it.

"Do you know if they a syringe?" Kol asked, disrupting the quiet. She turned to look at him, puzzled that he was still there. He was confused, maybe Bonnie was concentrating hard on making this potion to notice he was there.

"Yeah, there's one in the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. It's behind the mirror." He nodded and flashed upstairs quickly. He slid the mirror over and was shocked to see so many medicines. He pulled some orange bottles off the shelf and read who they were for, Caroline Forbes. Why did she had medicine when she was a vampire? Could she have forgotten that they were there?

'It doesn't matter, forget about it. It's none of your business.' Kol reminded himself. But there was one that caught his attention, Prozac. That was an antidepressant drug. What was that doing there?

Lost in thought, he realized he heard the stairs creaking from Bonnie. He put the bottles back to where they originally were. He reached for the syringe and left the bathroom. He came into the room and saw Bonnie setting up candles. God, what now? He chose to ignore it. He hated witches in the first place and didn't want to meddle in her business.

He picked up the cup with blood and herbs. He filled the syringe with the strange mixture. Kol wrinkled his nose, the smell was horrendous. It was nauseating. What the hell was in this?

The Original noticed that the Bennett was preparing the vampire's body for the spell. When the witch reached for Caroline's hand, she recoiled back stunned. Something in Bonnie's cold demeanor broke, tears welled in her eyes.

"Care?" She whimpered. He nearly dropped the syringe because he was shocked. Kol's chocolate brown eyes flashed to the Bonnie's. "She's been here the whole time. When Klaus fed Caroline his blood, he brought her body back to life, he just didn't to bring her soul with it. She's been stuck in there, drowning in her own misery."

They needed to hurry in order to save her. She might not be their Caroline when they woke her up.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I'm really lazy to continue. I'm already working on chapter three. I could've combined the two chapters but eh, I wanted to get this up. My mind has been going crazy lately.

I thank everyone who followed this story and who had this to their favorites. It really made my crappy day better. No but seriously, I almost started to cry when I saw the response that my story got. I can't thank you guys enough! :)

And to the user coolantcoolj, who was my first reviewer. Thank you so much for the complement. I'm glad you liked Kol, personally, that line was the best one yet. Really though, you brightened my day. :D

You guys know what to do,

fallenstarrs (aka, Vivian)


	3. Chapter Three: Wake Me Up

Chapter Three: Wake Me Up

"_Wake me up, from this dream that never ends. Haunting me, haunting me till my bitter end. Wake me up, from this nightmare that I live." Wake Me Up by Crown the Empire_

Klaus was at his home, nursing on a bottle of whiskey. Normally he would be downing a bottle of an expensive champagne but doing that would only be painful. Champagne had been Klaus' and Caroline thing whether or not the young vampire wanted to admit it or not.

Klaus hadn't sketched since the night in the high school either. His muse was Caroline and with her gone, he wasn't in the mood for art. He also hadn't stepped foot in his art studio. There were pictures of anything Caroline related hanging on the walls. The sketches and paintings were a constant reminder of the girl he had failed to save. Caroline was the girl he was in love with even though he would admit that fact to anyone.

Just thinking about the beautiful blonde was painful enough.

Even when she wasn't around him, she was suffocating him. Everything he did seemed to remind him of her. Everywhere he turned, he'd imagine Caroline being there with her infectious laughter and bright blonde hair.

There was a timid knock on the door as if the person who wanted to enter was afraid to. Klaus deeply growled because he wanted time to mourn for the loss of the beloved Caroline. More importantly, he wanted no interruptions because things would get ugly when the hybrid was upset of angry. He finished off the bottle of alcohol quickly and flashed to the front door.

"Do you have a death wish, Katerina?" He snarled as he narrowed his eyes. This truly was a surprise. Katherine was only terrified of two people, both men being Mikaelsons. She was terrified that Elijah would someday realize that she wasn't important enough to him and deliver her to his brother to would gladly torture her for hours and then kill her. She was not only terrified of what Klaus was going do to her if he ever caught but now with the blonde would seemed to tame him was dying, she didn't know what to expect from him.

"I have information that may be useful to you. It involves your precious kingdom down in New Orleans," she secretively said. This place was probably more important to him than his family and that was saying something. Klaus _had _always said family above everything.

"What about it?"

"Your friend, Marcel, that you left your kingdom to, well, he has taken over your position of king."

Well, hell—

This was a bombshell.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the Forbes residence, another Mikaelson and a Bennett was playing with fire to save the blonde that was severely missed. Since Bonnie's original plan to save Caroline wasn't going to work, she needed to think fast on another solution.

"I know what I am going to do. Is the syringe ready?" He nodded looking slightly puzzled, what was the witch planning now? "You will do exactly what I say or you'll mess everything up, got it?" He again nodded.

"I want to you inject the blood and herbs into Caroline's heart and then I am going to a different spell." When he didn't move to do what she asked, she rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you going to do it?"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kol had his suspicions since the moment the witch walked in. Is was true that he didn't necessarily like witches but if Caroline so happened to be friends with this one then there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Look, I understand that you don't trust me but we don't have all day." With that being said, the young Mikaelson walked over the right side of Caroline's bed. He pulled thick wool blanket down so that there will be easy access to her heart. He hesitated for a moment and then plunged the blood-filled syringe through her chest.

Once the metal needle pierced the vampire's heart, her eyes flashed opened and let a gut-wrenching scream. She started to thrash around her bed screeching in pain. Kol had to push her shoulders down onto the mattress to try and control her movement though that didn't help at all. She struggled against his tight grip.

"Kol, I can't concentrate with her screaming like that. Do something!" She yelled at the Mikaelson.

"Like what? I don't suppose you want me to compel her," he snapped back at her.

"I could care less right now, just shut her up!" Bonnie again, yelled at him. He placed his hand on her the sides of her face to enter her head. He closed his brown eyes to concentrate on what he would Caroline dream about. Then an idea popped into his head. He knew what the blonde would enjoy the most, dancing.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline was in excruciating pain. She had never felt pain like that before and she had experienced a lot of pain in her short lifetime. She's been tortured by completely different people that liked to use their own special methods. She's lived through a hybrid bite that could've been fatal.

Everywhere on Caroline's body ached. Her brain was pounding against her skull. Her body felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside making her blood was boil. Sweat poured out of her skin trying to release the heat that was constantly building inside her.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could hoping that would somehow relieve the pain she was in. She opened her mouth and let out an ear-shattering scream. She knew screaming wouldn't help her but it helped release the agony that was still building inside of her. She held her head as she rolled around on the cold, hard ground.

Then it stopped. Her shaking body let go of its tension and relaxed. She breathed in a deep breath and thanked God that that was over. Caroline was strong but she really had no idea how long she could've held on.

She opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. Caroline was in the Mikaelson mansion, more specifically, she was standing in the middle of the ballroom. She wearing her blue gown that Klaus generously bought her. She noted as she looked around that everything was the same as the last time she was there because of the Mikaelson ball: the lights, the decorations, the music, the people and their gowns and suits, and the food and alcoholic beverages.

She spun around as a surge of happiness filled her chest. She did had fun at the ball even if she was danced with the devil. She loved dancing, that's why she did cheerleading. The exercise was just an added bonus.

She felt a hand on her waist and was twirled around. She was met with the face of the youngest male Mikaelson.

"I heard you are quite the dancer. Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?" Kol asked as he held out his hand. Caroline hesitated for a moment. She debated whether or not Kol was playing her like all the other boys did or was being a gentleman. She decided on the latter when she placed her hand in his. As soon as she did, a genuine smile appeared on his face.

He placed his right hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. She gripped his left hand tightly as Kol closed the huge gap between them. He smirked at the girl when she gasped as the front of their bodies were touching.

"If I knew were going to grope me, I would have said no," she snarled in his face. When she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he only tightened it so she couldn't get out.

"Not so fast, you promised me a dance darling," he said as his smirk grew.

"Oh, you find this funny, don't you?"

"No, I find it hilarious." Once he said that, the pair grew quiet. There wasn't a dying need to talk to each other. As soon as Caroline began to feel comfortable, she let go of Kol's hand and placed her hand on his shoulder while he placed his other hand on her waist, making it easier for them to dance with one another.

The pair left their bodies move with the music, hypnotized by it. They just swayed to the romantic music, breathing in the same air. Both were completely relaxed until Caroline broke the silence.

"Kol, what am I doing here? One minute I saw myself dead, the next I was screaming, and now I am here with you. What is going on?" Caroline asked, partially terrified by what was going on.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked the hysterical blonde gently, afraid he was going to upset her even more.

"I remember dying but that's it. I woke up in a nightmare, I saw my dead body surrounded by everyone. That's all that I know." The Mikaelson decided that it was best to rip the Band-Aid right off so the truth wouldn't hurt as much.

"Caroline, you've been in a coma for five weeks. Your body was intact but your soul was a different story, it was stuck in between life and death." He whispered to her. "Bonnie is working on a spell to bring it back. Don't worry, she will bring you back to the land of the living."

No matter how hard she tried to digest the information, it didn't sink into her brain. The in-between, she was there the whole time. The white room that she was always in when she woke up, that was the in-between?

"You still didn't answer my question, what am I doing here?"

"Well, when your friend was doing the spell to 'resurrect' you, well, you were panicking so I had to compel—"

"You compelled me!?" She ripped herself from his grasp and she interrupted him before he could even begin to explain himself. Oh God, what did her make her do? Memories of what happened to Caroline because of Damon quickly filled her head. She had to remind herself that Kol wasn't Damon Salvatore, no, the Mikaelson was much worse. He made Damon looked like a saint and the black haired vampire had done horrific things in his lifetime. Kol was more moody and highly unpredictable. She hardly knew him but she had heard rumors that suggested he might have been worse than Klaus. That when Kol was undaggered he would have bloody massacres that lasted weeks. He would find anyone with a pulse and drain the life out of them.

Horrible visions of what Caroline thought happened to her due to Kol's bidding caused her to hyperventilate.

The Original was uncomfortable, he didn't know what to think of Caroline's reaction to compulsion. Clearly, she had experience compulsion before and it didn't end well for her.

"Caroline, I promise you I didn't do anything. All I did was make sure you weren't in pain," he said trying to explain himself while calming her down.

"That doesn't give you the right to compel me whenever you feel like it. I'm guessing you've never experienced being compelled because you are an Original but it sucks. Having your free will taken away and being manipulated into doing something you don't want to do is terrifying." Once she said that, she realized that in a certain way he had experienced it. Klaus forced his siblings in boxes for doing something he didn't like instead of handling the situation like a normal person by talking it out.

For the most part it was true, Caroline had fun dancing with Kol. The rumors she heard about him didn't bother her when she wrapped in his arms. She unexpectedly found comfort there, whatever had happened to her didn't matter to her when she was dancing. But when Kol told her that he compelled her, their precious moment faded. Though he had compelled her so she didn't feel any pain from the spell was touching, it still scared her that he had some power over her.

Kol decided to try again. He placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks and looked her deep in the eyes. "Sweetheart, I promise you that I'd never compel you against your will again but I want you to understand, I didn't have a choice," he said sincerely.

The blonde studied the brunette's face as he spoke. Caroline wasn't necessarily paying attention to the words he spoke but more so the movements of his mouth. His lips suited his face, they didn't over power his chin which Caroline liked. The cut of his hair accented his face well, it didn't cover his chocolate brown eyes that any girl could get lost in. She also noted their height difference, he was almost five inches taller than her if she wasn't wearing high heels and in this case, she was bare footed.

She'd have to admit, the more she studied him the more fascinated she was of him. How can this handsome man become a vicious killer within a blink of an eye?

The Mikaelson could tell the Forbes was studying him and he didn't like it. Being on the spotlight, being judged made him tense and highly uncomfortable. However, this was a great opportunity for him to study the mysterious Caroline Forbes that had the almighty hybrid wrapped around her finger.

On the surface, she was beautiful with wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin that had no imperfections. On the surface, she was beautiful with wavy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin that had no imperfections. She was strong, powerful, determined, and fearless. However, her eyes betrayed her façade. He could see the pain hidden in her eyes, the suffering she had been going through her short life as a vampire.

For a few minutes straight, the pair watched each other, taking in everything from the color of their eyes to a tiny freckle. They let down their automatic defenses and bared their soul to the other person. Despite their differences, they seemed to understand each other.

Suddenly, Caroline felt a pull in the pit of her stomach. She felt herself becoming weaker by the second. She looked at Kol with wide eyes because she truly had no idea of what was going on. The vampire could see that Kol was fading rather quickly, well, everything around her was fading. The lights, the people, the floor, the ceiling, everything vanished.

"You are going back. Stay strong, Caroline. You are going to need it." With these last words, she was left alone standing in the empty _white room._

.

.

.

.

.

Here you go, some more Koroline action. Have satisfied your needs for now?

Sorry that it took some time to update, I've been going through some personal issues involving my family. I hope you guys understand but I want you guys to understand that I'm not looking for sympathy (though I greatly appreciate it,). I just wanted to inform you of what was happening. I promise (*fingers crossed*) that I will update this week, possibly this weekend.

I love you guys who followed my story or reviewed. I truly touches my heart that you guys took some time out of your day to respond to this. 3

You know what to do,

Vivian (fallenstarrs).


	4. Chapter Four: Will You Remember Me?

Chapter Four: Will You Remember Me?

"_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night. You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light. And I will remember you, will you remember me?" By: Sarah McLachlan_

This was the day that Niklaus Mikaelson was actually leaving Mystic Falls for good this time. In the past, he had said he was leaving but he always seemed to remain in this awful town. Now, he truly meant it. It became final when he pack the belongings that he needed for the trip and his stay. He was finally leaving, for good.

"Maybe the Scooby Gang will rejoice." He muttered sarcastically to himself.

In all honesty, Klaus didn't like the fact that he was leaving Caroline here in the dreaded town. She, out of everyone including himself, needed to escape. She'd been through hell and back in a few months. It didn't help that she was in danger half the time because of him.

Deep down, Klaus had thought of kidnapping Caroline and taking her with him though that probably wasn't the best idea. Whereas she needed her group of friends, he needed her. Her light took over his darkness and that was a good thing. If he had remained dark, he'd probably ended up slaughtering half of the town by now. He enjoyed that she constantly challenged him when no one else did, well, besides Elijah, of course.

Klaus always assumed that he would leave with Caroline Forbes, who was ready to experience the world, on his arm. Now, this wasn't the case. Klaus won't be travelling the world with the gorgeous blonde. What he was doing was going to New Orleans to save his kingdom from impending doom. The truth was, the whole idea of a kingdom was absolutely ridiculous. Was it really necessary to have one? What did he need to prove, that he was the king of the supernatural world? Everyone knows that he is so what was the point, to rub it in their faces even further that they aren't equal? No one will ever be equal to Niklaus Mikaelson, _no one_.

.

.

.

.

.

She wasn't necessarily was in pain but the sensation felt weird. She was being tugged in many directions at once, sort of like a very fast rollercoaster that had a bumpy track with many unexpected turns and drops. In fact, it made her want to laugh because it kind of tickled her sides.

Then suddenly, she felt like she was floating. No, she was actually floating in the air. Was there no gravity?

'I am in space finally. I can cross that off of my bucket list.' She cheered happily.

Caroline started to see glowing butterflies flying around her and the room. What in the actual fuck? Butterflies don't glow, that wasn't possible. Well, she technical lived in a supernatural hellmouth so anything was possible.

She held her hands out so the beautiful creatures could land on her. When they did, she realized that they weren't actually glowing, they had neon wings. The wings looked that were painted different colors: hot pink, electric blue, cool green, sunshine yellow, etc. The brushstrokes made the butterflies seem much prettier.

Was she high? Can vampires even 6get high?

'Maybe high off of blood and sex.' She answered herself as she started to giggle again. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex, the only memory that can to mind was her and Klaus in the woods when he was in Tyler's body. She'd have to admit, she respected Klaus when he didn't take advantage of her but that didn't give him permission to feel up her up beforehand when she didn't have a clue. She also had this feeling in her stomach that made her want to vomit, she realized that she wanted to have sex with him. The man who murdered innocent when things don't go his way or who took advantage and manipulated people to get what he wanted.

This was sick, she _wanted_ him to take advantage of her. Was she really willing to go through that again? It was bad enough with Damon, feeling hopeless and terrified every day. Would it be worse with Klaus? The truth was, Klaus almost seemed possessive of her. If they did have sex, will he let her go or force her to stay with him for all of eternity?

All this thinking made her head spin causing her to become higher, if that was even possible. Even with that bad thought about Klaus, she seemed very carefree and still felt free.

Then it all changed, she felt a harsh tug in her heart like someone tied a string to it and pulled. She fell unconscious when another strong pull at her chest.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline woke up coughing up blood that wasn't her. As she turned to her side so she wouldn't get blood on her bed, she ripped the IV out of her arm. So moving to the side was pointless, she still got blood on the mattress because as soon as the IV was out of her arm, the rest of the blood bag spilt onto her bed ruining her covers.

Once she stopped coughing up the red liquid, she turned to look at her friend. "Can we do that again?" She asked as a playful smile spread across her face. What she had just experienced was the probably the most fun she had in months.

Bonnie looked at her friend with a beaming smile. "Care, I'm glad you are back." It was true, whatever the witch had been doing the weeks before didn't matter anymore. She got her good friend back. Elena was good to her at times but it seemed like the doppelganger was a tad bit absorbed in herself. Caroline was willing to drop everything to help anyone that needed it, he was selfless like that.

Caroline turned to where the Mikaelson was at and found that his spot was no longer occupied. She felt a pang of disappointment because she wanted to thank him for the dream he gave her. It was touching and she truly didn't feel any pain. She was grateful though he compelled. She decided to trust him when he said he hadn't compelled her except that one time.

Clearly seeing the look in her friend's eyes she decided to speak up. "Kol left after I told him to stop compelling you. I could sense that you were becoming uncomfortable and thought it was because of the compulsion, I know how you don't like it." She explained. "I'm sorry for making him doing that, it was the only way to calm you down." Now she was rambling.

"Bonnie, calm down. Kol told me. I may have overreacted at first but it is understandable. Can you help me stand up, want to walk around because I've been in this bed for a while." She said trying to joke.

"Caroline, are you okay? I heard you screaming for help and it sent chills down my body…" She trailed off because she realized she was walking on thin ice. Caroline didn't care, she still felt the effects of her "high." She plastered a somewhat fake smile on her. The phrase 'fake it until you make it' seemed like a perfect fit for her. Half the time, she had to seem like everything was in control even when she was a wreck inside for the sake of her friend. Caroline had sacrificed a lot for her friends and will continue to do so until she takes her last dying breath.

"Don't worry Bons, I'm fine." She had fed that lie to people so many times that she even believed it at times. She was never _fine_. She could never tell her friends what she was really feeling because it she knew they had enough crap to deal with so 'fine' had to suffice. She wondered if they ever could see past that horrible word but even if they had, they never said anything to her so it didn't matter.

Bonnie started at her friend for a second, she knew deep down that something was off about Caroline. Did she do the spell wrong?

Of course, everything was about them. Nothing was ever about her. Caroline secretly thought that every time Elena or Stefan ranted to her about something that was going on with them, not that she would ever say that to them. She was their friend so she had to be supportive, right? But shouldn't that be the same for them? She couldn't remember the last time she told someone what she actually felt without being judged or having the conversation turn so the other person could talk instead of her.

"Caroline, I want to run more tests later to see if the spell worked correctly." Bonnie said interrupting the blonde's deep thought.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm exhausted and right now, I want to see my mother and my friends." She pleaded with the witch. She truly felt drained, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

"Yeah, of course. It's been very stressful on you. I did bring you back from the in-between so it is understandable." The Bennett wasn't trying to seem arrogant like it was coming off, she truly knew how Caroline felt because she could sense it because she was a witch after all.

When the Forbes was struggling to stand, Bonnie immediately reached out to help her friend. She placed Caroline's arm around her shoulder and gripped her hip so she wouldn't fall over. "Let's go to the kitchen to get you a blood bag," she said with a hint of disgust. She accepted the fact that most of her friends were vampires but she didn't quite like the idea of watching them drink blood, especially from the vein. The blonde just nodded her head slightly offended from the tone in her friend's voice.

They walked in silence for the most part. When they came to the stairs, it was a challenge. Bonnie was strong with her magic but not in her arms. It took some time with some grunts from both girls to get down the creaking stairs. The journey to the kitchen was easier because it was right next to the ending of the wooden steps. The brunette pulled out a stool and placed her weak fried onto it. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold B+ blood bag, Caroline's favorite.

She was surprised that Bonnie actually knew what blood type was her favorite. Oh wait, she was the one who puts the blood bags into the refrigerator and all of the bags are B positive. 'I bet she doesn't even know,' Caroline thought bitterly to herself.

"So, where is my mother?" Caroline was dying to see her because she hadn't seen her in person for weeks.

"Everyone went on a walk while Kol and I performed the spell but they should be back soon." With that, the pair remained quiet. There wasn't anything to talk about. Caroline was sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Bonnie about what she was feeling. She probably wouldn't talk to anyone about her feeling not even with Stefan. The same could be said with Bonnie, she wasn't about to talk to anyone about what she was doing with her magic. That'd be too dangerous and risky, it was supposed to remain a secret from everyone until the time was right.

Caroline waiting anxiously until her mother came home, tapping her knee against the counter constantly. It probably bothered Bonnie but she didn't care, the wait was killing her.

When she heard the front door open, she stood up and raced to see who it was. Once she saw the matching shade of blonde, she pounced on the woman. "Mommy!" She screamed as she ran to hug her mother that she missed so dearly. She clung to her tightly without causing her serious harm. "I missed you," she sobbed into her neck. Liz responded by holding her daughter even tightly, breathing in her daughter.

"Honey, you aren't allowed to leave this house ever again. You hear me?" The older woman demanded though she had a smile on her face.

"Where's everyone else?" As soon as she asked, the trio walked in the door. Once they saw her, they stood paralyzed. Elena was the first one to move. She walked carefully to the blonde, stared at her for a minute in disbelief, and then hugged her tightly. Stefan soon followed, wrapping his arms around the girls.

This reunion was truly beautiful. Expect it was missing a few people. However those people were lurking in the shadows.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus watched over the scene from the dark shade with his siblings. He wanted to show Caroline how happy he was but he felt like he would ruin the moment. What if she was mad at him for putting her in this situation?

He turned to his sister and brother to speak to them. "I want you to watch over Caroline while I am gone which might be for a while. I am trusting the two of you to the task and I expect that she will come to no harm or there _will_ be severe consequences," He threatened his two younger siblings.

"Nik, I don't think that is wise. How would Caroline feel if she found out that you didn't save her and then chose to leave her?" Rebekah replied, thought she could care less of Caroline feelings. She was grateful that the other blonde "protected" her from the werewolf but that didn't automatically mean everlasting friendship or that is what she thought.

"Or, how would Caroline feel if she found out you were screwing Hayley while she was dying?" Kol decided that now was the time to bring that up and sneer it in his brother's face. When he was dancing with Caroline, he could tell that she had been through a lot of crap in her short lifetime on this Earth. And if she found out about this, it would crush her.

Klaus prayed silently to himself that Caroline could forgive him. He did technically sleep with someone she hated but why should she care? Caroline didn't own him, they weren't in a relationship. She had no claim over him or his actions so why did it matter? Though, that didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

He let out a low growl and flashed to his brother. He wrapped his hands around Kol's neck and threw him across the room. "You wouldn't dare," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no, it's your job to tell her. That's on you. Nik, you knew what you were doing despite how drunk you were. How do you think Caroline is going to react?" He taunted in his face. Kol could tell that he was pushing Klaus' buttons and he enjoyed it. Klaus deserved to be punished for

"Why do you even care? You don't care for anyone but yourself..." Then it dawned on him; the only reason why he pushing the Hayley situation is because he genuinely cares for the blonde. "Stay the hell away from her, she isn't one of your games."

"Don't worry Nik, I'm not going to ruin your very thin chances of winning her heart." He smirked as he walked away.

"Why are being so secretive Nik? Why can't I come with you?" Rebekah asked slightly upset that her closest brother wasn't confiding in her like he usually did. All Klaus did was step forward, wrap his arms around her thin figure, and place a chaste kiss on her head.

"All will be revealed in due time." He said cryptically, not really answering her questions. The truth was, Marcel and Rebekah had a fling a few decades ago when she wasn't daggered and Klaus was secretly afraid that his sister would chose her past lover over him. He always was afraid of abandonment.

As soon as he began to walk away, the voice of his sibling stopped him "What do you want me to tell Caroline?"

"Nothing, if she asks, tell her I left." With that, he turned around to get into to his black SUV to leave town.

This really was it for Niklaus Mikaelson, he was leaving town and he was leaving Caroline in the hands of his siblings. What a wise idea, what could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Woah, I'm on a roll, two chapters in less than a day apart from each other. You know I love you guys if I do that! 3

There is some serious foreshadowing in this chapter. Hell, even the chapter title is a major spoiler :P What I want to know is if anyone caught the little hints for future chapters...

Yay, Caroline finally woke up! That was long overdue, I couldn't drag it out any longer. Also, I apologize for the lack of Koroline but I promise next chapter, there will be tons. Sorry I am such a tease ;)

I don't know if you guys want a lot of dialogue. As you can tell, I like writing descriptive paragraphs because I feel like if I write dialogue that I write too much. Let me know on what you want. Do you want more dialogue?

You know what to do,

Vivian (fallenstarrs)

PS- I was listening to the whole Ever After album by Marianas Trench while I was writing this. I advise you guys to listen to it, it is pure gold. Josh Ramsay and Matt Webb are my ultimate OTP...JK, that's Dramione.


End file.
